The Visit
by twouble
Summary: Harry gets a visit from Sirius, James & Lily, who want to know what's been happening since Sirius died.Slightly AU & some DH spoilers. One shot.


**A/N: Slightly AU, I kind of ignored the part where Tonks & Lupin died… ah well :D I've been toying with this idea for a while now, so here goes, James, Lily & Sirius are brought back for a chat with Harry, post DH, few years down the line.**

A young man stood in a dark room, there was an eerie silence and he appeared to be fixated with the thin air in front of him. How long he'd been standing there was anyone's guess but he had barely moved, he had just stood, and waited. Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed one and the room was filled with a blinding light, when this faded, three people stood in the spot the man had been watching. Two male, one female. Both males had dark hair, whilst one's stuck up in all directions, the other's fell effortlessly into place. They were both very handsome, and the young man recognised them both instantly, but neither spoke. Nor did he. The female had red hair and green eyes, she was smiling at the young man, and he recognised her too. He still didn't speak. After a few moments the woman broke the silence.

"Harry…" The young man beamed.

"Mum." She smiled at him and sank into the arms of one of the men, who also gave Harry a smile. The other man, slightly taller than the first stepped forward and patted Harry on the shoulder, before giving him a brief hug.

"I've missed you, Harry Potter."

"You too Sirius, every day." There was a sadness in his voice and the woman broke away from the first man to hug her son, Harry could feel the air being sucked out of him as she held him tightly.

"Alright Lily, let him breathe."

"James, I haven't been able to hug him in so long…"

"You'll be able to hug him every day if you're not careful, you'll squeeze the life out of him." He laughed and Lily released her boy, who turned to looked at James.

"Dad…" James also hugged his son, before surveying the room, he sat upon a nearby table and gently pulled Lily to stand with him, he hugged her and Sirius lounged in a chair. Harry looked confused. "What're you…?"

"Making ourselves comfy Harry, got an hour or two, can't leave this room though, so you'll need to catch me up on the last, I don't know, seven years is it?"

"Well, I err…" He didn't know where to start, seven years was a long time, and yet it felt like barely a day had passed since Sirius' death, he could still remember the look on his face, and the pain he'd felt, clear as day. But he was here, here and now. And so were his parents. All three looking so young, so relaxed, so happy. Sirius, Harry noticed, was much happier in death than he had been in life. His parents looked very much in love and he wondered if Lily ever really could have hated James. It was Lily herself who broke the silence.

"How've you been Harry?"

"Good. I mean… I've been, well, alright." He almost felt guilty about living a good life, a happy life, knowing that they were dead.

"How's your love life?" Sirius asked idly propping his feet up on a nearby table.

"Sirius!"

"What? He's not a boy any more, he's twenty two, he must have some sort of love life."

"It's…well, it's spot on thanks."

"Spot on?" James asked. "Spot on…"

"I seem to remember you using that exact phrases, Prongs, when I asked you how things were with Lily after your first date."

"Spot on James, you described me as spot on?"

"Not you, Lily, our relationship, and I was seventeen at the time so we'll ignore that and get back to our son." But the look on Lily's face told Harry it wasn't going to be ignored, just postponed.

"Who is she then Harry?" She asked, smiling again.

"Her name's Ginny, and we-"

"Ginny?!" Sirius sprung up in his seat. "Ginny Weasley? You and little Ginny Weasley?"

"She's not very little any more Sirius, she's twenty one. And she's not Ginny Weasley anymore either."

"You're not married?"

"Yeah, nearly a year now…"

"To Ginny?"

"To Ginny."

"Does somebody want to tell me who Ginny is?" James asked. Sirius ignored him.

"When did that happen?"

"I told you, nearly a year…"

"No, when did you two get together?"

"Oh, sixth year. We won the quidditch cup." He grinned.

"We won the quidditch cup in my sixth year." James said. "But that never attracted your mother…"

"That's because there are more important things in life than quidditch, James Potter. Like the fact that our son's married." She stood and embraced him. James ruffled Harry's already untidy hair.

"Are we grandparents yet?"

"James, give the boy a chance."

"Well, it never took us long…"

"Things were different when we were young, James." Harry laughed, his mother certainly seemed to where the trousers in their marriage, much like Ginny did in his. Sirius looked up.

"What did Arthur and Molly think of it?"

"Pleased for us, I thought they'd be a bit…'cause of Fred dying….but Molly hugged me to death, Arthur kept saying how brilliant it was."

"And Ron?"

"Well, no bones broken. He was too preoccupied with Hermione I think." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron and Hermione. They're engaged, keep putting the wedding off though, say they can't afford it. They won't take any money from me, even though I'm family." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, Tonks did always say she thought they'd make a nice couple, still, it was Tonks, no one paid much notice… how is my cousin?"

"She's great. Happy. Pregnant."

"_Pregnant?!_"

"Yeah, second baby, they've got little Teddy already, he's named after her dad… I'm his godfather." He looked at Sirius. "And not setting much better example than you did."

"Who's she married to?"

"Ah." Harry bit his lip, he wasn't sure how Sirius would take the news that his favourite cousin's daughter had married one of his best friends, who was not only fifteen years her senior, but also a werewolf.

"Ah?"

"Ah."

"Harry, who's she married to."

"Well, I suppose I better tell you, but I don't want you to go off on one because he loves her… he tried to stop it, said he wasn't good enough, but he does love her…."

"Who?"

"Remus."

"REMUS! Remus! Married to my cousin! But… he's supposed to be my friend!" James laughed. "What's funny, Prongs?"

"He _is_ your friend Moony, and can you think of a better cousin for little Dora?"

"Well, I suppose not, but… but he's _our_ age! And Nymphadora…. she's barely older than Harry is!"

"And you've just told us Harry's a man." James added pointedly.

"But, it's like…."

"Like me marrying Ginny."

"And me marrying James."

"Why is it?"

"By the time I married James, you and I were friends, he was like a brother to you and you never objected."

"_That_ was different, James, in case you hadn't noticed, is not a girl." Lily sighed and turned her attentions to her son.

"Tell me all about your wife." Harry did as his mother asked, he described Ginny in great detail, he told them all about her family, how they'd met, and how much he loved her. Lily was positively beaming by the time he was finished. James was overjoyed to hear his son had married a quidditch player, Ginny was still playing for the Holyhead Harpies, but they had recently been discussing starting a family, and Harry knew Ginny would stop playing if she got pregnant, so it was only a matter of time before her quidditch career came to an end. Sirius listened quietly, curiosity being the only thing keeping him in the conversation; his mind was still wandering with fury at Remus for betraying him like that; how dare he marry his cousin, and without his say so too.

He cheered up somewhat when Harry showed him pictures of Remus and Tonks together with little Teddy, who was now four years old, he had never displayed any tendencies that suggested he'd inherited any of his father's werewolf traits, although he was definitely a metamorphmagus like his mother, it had been evident from the day he was born, and in the pictures Sirius was now looking through his hair was a bright turquoise, which had soon become his favourite, the only time it ever seemed to change for long periods of time was at the full moon, it would be black until his father returned home, as though he was in mourning, like he knew something was wrong with his dad.

Lily had spent a large amount of time staring at photos from Harry's wedding day proudly, tears forming in her eyes, much like the ones Molly Weasley had had during the ceremony. James, meanwhile, discussed Harry's career as an auror with him.

The hours whiled away and when the clock in the distanced chimed four the bright light began to return. Both Sirius and James quickly hugged Harry, telling him how proud they were, and that they'd be back to visit again one day. Lily kissed his cheek and told him she loved him.

The light disappeared, and Harry was alone again.

A few moments later the door to the dark room opened and a pair of arms snaked around Harry's back, he turned and smiled at his wife, pecking her lips softly. "How was it?"

"Perfect." He laughed lightly. "Spot on, I'd say." Remus stuck his head around the door around ten minutes later.

"Thought I'd give you a little time alone before I popped in. Does Sirius want my head on a platter?"

"He did, but he came round when he saw Teddy." Remus smiled.

"That boy's inherited his mother's appeal. How was Padfoot?"

"He's good, he seems happy."

"He will be, he's been reunited with your dad." He smiled. "Your parents okay?"

"Yeah, proud of me…."

"So they should be."

"Dad said they'd come back."

"I expect they will, one day, and maybe you'll have a baby of your own to show them pictures of."

"Oh I better not tell them if I do, Dad thinks he's too young and good looking to be a granddad." Remus laughed heartily. "Oh Prongs would, he definitely would…"

Harry turned and faced the air in front of him again, he reached out and realised there was nothing there. "It was nice to see them, but…"

"Goodbyes are never easy." Harry nodded and Remus patted his shoulder. "You've come a long way Harry Potter, and they're right to be proud of you. I better get back to home, Dora'll want to know how Sirius is and Teddy'll be awake in a couple of hours." Harry simply nodded, still staring at the air his parents had vanished from. Ginny saw Remus out and came back, wrapping her arms around Harry silently. They stayed there a while, and when the clock chimed five decided that they should head to bed.

"Can't save the world without a good night's sleep." Harry laughed and followed Ginny from the room, it had been a longstanding phrase between Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Can't save the world without a good night's sleep, on an empty stomach… or anything else that came to mind. But they hoped they'd never **need** to save anyone again, and that the world be a safe place for their children to grow up in, and that they'd never need to fight again. As Harry closed the door he was sure he saw the faces of his family smiling back at him, but when he checked, there was nothing there.

"Until next time then, I suppose…"


End file.
